This disclosure relates generally to monitoring application servers, and in particular to disabling an agent monitoring an application server in response to anticipating a crash of the application server.
Web-based and mobile applications are common tools for delivering content and services to user computing devices. These applications are executed by application servers, which provide content to the computing devices and respond to requests from the computing devices. To avoid disruptions in the functionality of an application, an application server may additionally execute a program to monitor the server and application. Monitoring an application server enables an administrator of the server to verify the application server is running properly and detect performance issues in the application. However, the monitoring program typically uses a portion of the server's resources that would otherwise be available to the application. During times that the application is consuming a high percentage of the server's resources, the extra resources used by the monitoring program may crash the application server and interrupt service of the application.